A Zanessa Story
by iaminlovewithzv
Summary: They broke up, a year ago.  She is in love again, he is in love again.  How about the future?
1. Chapter 1

They broke up, a year ago.

She is in love again, he is in love again.

How about the future?

Vanessa was with her BF Jordan in her house. They are about to watch a movie called Charlie St. Cloud. Vanessa had never heard of it. But Jordan heard that it was a great movie, so he bought it and he was now going to watch it with her. He placed the dvd in the player and the movie starts.

She curls up to him, making herself comfertable. Her mouth drops.

V: omygosh.

J: what's wrong baby?

V: *keeps staring at the screen, thinking; wow, he looks hot.*

J: what's wrong?

V: I didn't know Zac was in the movie.

J: he is.

V: ok, well let's watch.

During the movie she keeps staring at him on the screen. When the kissing scene starts she feels kinda jealous. She used to kiss him. At the end of the movie she is asleep. When she slowly wakes up, she doesn't see Jordan anymore.

V: Jordan?

J: *no answer*

She stands up and sees him looking very angry at her.

V: baby, what's wrong?

J: don't call me baby.

V: what's wrong? *very confused*

J: this is wrong, the picture's on your iPhone.

V: which picture's?

J: don't play dumb.

V: i'm not playing dumb, I'm confused.

J: maybe this will clear up your mind *show a kissing picture of her and Zac* Am I clear enough?

V: w-w-what?

J: you know what? I'm done with this. I don't even want an explanation for this. I'm leaving.

V: Jordan, wait! Why? Why, are you leaving?

J: because it's obvious that you still love Zac!

V: I don't love him anymore!

J: then why is your iPhone still full of pictures of him?

V: i-i-i... i don't know. *looks down*

J: Vanessa, you still love him. The way you kept staring at him in the movie, when he comes on the daily news, when he is on Ellen.

V: is it that obvious?

J: yes, and that's why we have to call it quits right here. I hope you'll find luck.

V: I don't know what to say.

J: you don't have to say anything *leaves*

A tear rolls down Vanessa's cheek. She graps her iPhone and calls Ashley.

A: hey girl!

V: ash, can you please come over?

A: Nessa, why are you crying. What's wrong?

V: just come over.

A: I'm on my way *hangs up*


	2. Chapter 2

Vanessa starts to whimper. Jordan is right. She still loves Zac. But he already loves Alexis. Vanessa breaks down in tears.

V: *thinks* I have to talk to him and tell him how I feel. But, I can't.

The doorbell rings.

A: Girl, what happened to you?

They walk into the livingroom and sit down on the couch.

A: tell me what happened.

V: He broke up with me.

A: hu? What? Why?

V: Because I still love him *very soft*

A: Jordan?

V: no *looks down*

A: who?

V: it's impossible.

A: are you talking about Zac?

V: Yes, Ash! And I know it's impossible. He doesn't want me anymore. He moved on. He is in love again. I wasn't even in love with Jordan. I hoped that he would make me forget about Zac. I'm just still stuck in the past.

A: First of all; calm down. Second; impossible.

V: yes impossible.

A: it isn't impossible.

V: Yes, it is. He is in love with Alexis.

A: That 'love' is over for 3 months, didn't you know that?

V: no, I didn't. Why did they broke up?

A: She was only with him because of his money. And he found out that she cheated on him.

V: awh, poor Zac.

A: I know. Wait, I have an idea to cheer you both up. How about a sleepover with the HSM group?

V: That would be so cool!

A: Great! We should start calling them then. I'll call Lucas and Monique. You Zac and Corbin.

V: Do I have to call Zac?

A: Yes! You have to.

V: uugh, fine!

A: I'll go to the kitch. Then you can call here in the livingroom. *leaves*

V: Okay let's start with Zac. *looking for Zac's number in her phone**nervous*

Z: hey Nessa!

V: hi Zac.

Z: Wow, no happy hello for me? *jocking*

V: I'm sorry, let's do it again!

Z: okay, heeey Nessa!

V: yoo Zac! Waddup? *laughs*

Z: *laughs* Well, that's better. But let's get serious, what's up?

V: Well, me and Ashley are having a sleepover at my house with the HSM cast. And we we're wondering if you wanted to come?

Z: Sounds great, I'll be there! At what time do I have to be there?

V: I don't know. Wait, I'll ask Ash. *yells to the kitchen* What time does he have to be here?

A: *yells back* 6 o'clock. So we can all eat together.

WITH ASHLEY.

A: *on the phone with Lucas and Monique*

So we have to get them back together again. She is so depressed.

M: But how?

L: Maybe we can come a bit later so that they can hang out together.

A: Good idea Luc!

M: okay, so then we will be there at 6.30pm.

A: See you then! Bye. *hangs up*

WITH VANESSA

V: Okay, i'll see you then. Bye *hangs up*

A: Are they coming?

V: Yes, they are.

A: Great. Wait, are you thinking what I'm thinking?

V: Shopping.

A: Yeah! Let's go!


End file.
